


After Finals

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: It's finals week, and it seems like cute nerd boy Shiro has been too caught up with studying for him and Keith to have some proper time together. Looks like Keith should remind him there's always time for a break, as well as a little reward for after all those annoying tests.(The sequel to After Class. Can be read standalone, but will be missing some context for their relationship)





	After Finals

When you were someone so well known among the campus like Keith was, it wasn't a surprise when the rumors came out. Keith was a bit of a slut, but that was old news. Pretty much anyone could have their hands on him with his permission of course. However it wasn't long before his usual sleeping around antics had died down. Not completely, oh no. How could he completely give it up? It sure wasn't as often though, and that was because he dedicated himself almost completely to one person. 

Shirogane Takashi. Known to go by Shiro to all, but affectionately referred to as Taka by Keith. People had seen them pretty much every day together and had made the assumption they were together, however Keith was quick to reassure anyone else he slept with Shiro was just more of a 'special friend' if anything. A lie of course. He had been contemplating from changing their relationship to something more since he knew Shiro himself didn't have the nerve to say it himself. It was adorable just how much the nerd couldn't bring himself to confess. The first time they had hooked up, Keith had assured to stick around due to Shiro's curiosity. Now the clock was ticking. Could he really bring himself to set his overly horny past aside for just one guy? The question was killing him.

Besides all that, Keith was bored. Finals week, aka the 'everyone is completely stressed and pent up yet don't have time for anyone else' week for him. This wouldn't be as big of a deal if it Shiro as hard. For once, Keith hadn't been able to break his commitment to studying. How the hell could he get him to break concentration in class, yet not he couldn't outside of it? An embarrassment on his part. Not to worry though. He was sure in his ability to end this cycle of endless studying.

Shiro sat at his desk, eyes glued to the notebook as his reading glasses slid down his nose. Keith appeared from the bathroom, shorts clinging tightly to him and barely covering enough. He wore a simple tank top as he made his way over, roughly leaning against the desk and jostling the items on top. The other man merely pushed his glasses up and pushed a book closer to his notes. Huffing, Keith crossed his arms and leaned his head over.

"Hey Takashi~" Keith's voice was smooth, gently pushing back strands of black hair. Not a single response. "Taka~" He pushed himself further onto the desk. 

"Studying." Shiro's eyes scanned the words as his pencil tapped, then continued writing. Keith sighed and dramatically laid himself over the desk, back against the books and feet lazily planted on the ground. A frown formed on Shiro's lips as he set the pencil down. "Keith this isn't funny. My last final is tomorrow and its psychology."

"And?" Keith smiled up at the ceiling, stretching his arms and ruining any instance of organization. "That's tomorrow. It's almost twelve." His eyes widened as Shiro grabbed him by the tank top, pulling his body up effortlessly but not aggressively. He needs those handed on him now. 

"And if I'm not ready for tomorrow, I could fail. This class is a big deal for my GPA and keeping my scholarship." A yawn escaped him. "I haven't slept in days because it means this much to me. This isn't just some quiz." Keith stood up and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you need a break to get your head together. Can you just not give a shit for five minutes?" Keith came around to the chair, lips brushing against the shell of Shiro's ear. "You make me come so fast anyways…" A hand slid its way down to his crotch, heat rushing to Shiro's face in a satisfying way. "What happened to the obedient good boy I fucked a few months ago? You were so eager to please."

A wicked smirk stretched across the smaller man's lips as Shiro's hips bucked up. How enticing he truly could be. No amount of self control could prepare him even if he tried. That's why Keith would always come back. Shiro was no mutt on the campus, he was dedicated to one man only.

"T-That was months ago when there wasn't much at stake… Keith, the class-"

"Is tomorrow." Keith's sudden grip on Shiro's crotch had the nerd gasping, heading going back. "You're not keeping this from me any longer." The stern tone died down to gentle cooing. "Baby… I just want you to relax with me." For once, this wasn't a manipulation tactic. Looking back at it, Keith always had the selfish goals of pleasing himself. In all honesty seeing Shiro this stone cold from just one test had him fuming at the fact the school system was this bullshit. "So take a break, okay?" All he needed just one word…

Shiro must have been surprised himself by Keith's honesty. Grey eyes staring and lips parted as the concern of the other didn't show. Maybe that's just how far they've come. Fuck buddies to these pining losers. Keith was almost sick from how disgustingly sweet his life was coming.

"Okay, a break. Not too long though?" His voice was quiet as Keith slid down to his knees.

"Not too long." Keith purred. "In fact, you could technically still work with what I'm planning for you." He made his way under the desk, quick to have his hands on his pants and helping in sliding them down. Shiro must have gotten the picture quickly, because right away he was picking up a pencil and looking to his notebook.

Keith stared at the tightly briefs that held such a delicious looking bulge. He inhaled gently and leaned in, nuzzling his face. There was a soft sigh as Shiro shifted his hips forward into him. His eyes trailed up, kissing and mouthing at the trapped mound. Slowly his tongue lapped and pressed against the fabric as the erection grew harder. The chair creaked as Shiro's eagerness began to show.

"That's much better." Keith muttered, taking the briefs and siding them down. Shiro's large cock sprung up and nearly slapped him in the face from just how close he kept himself. "Fuck I needed this." One hand flew to grip it, barely able to complete reach his fingers out as his tongue darted out.

The wet appendage slid against the tip, poking sliding over the head. Shiro moaned softly and bucked his hips.

"I can't believe you tried to keep this from me." Violet eyes stared up as his other hand went to his testicles. They were so heavy in his hand, fingers rubbing over the balls and holding them up. "So much cum. I'm going to milk you until your body goes limp." And that was a promise.

"Nng… Maybe not that much Keith." Shiro laughed nervously, hand gripping the pencil tightly as his tongue dragged over his length. "I still have plenty more to do. Ah…" Keith let go of his balls and ran his tongue over them. He took one into his mouth, sucking effortlessly as his tongue ran over the skin. The pencil dropped as Shiro gave in to the pleasure, sitting back and moaning softly.

A loud pop echoed in the room as Keith pulled away, handing pumping the large shaft as he kissed the tip. His lips wrapped around it, rubbing over him as Shiro was teased to no end. There was nothing wrong with a little fun after all. He made quick work of engulfing his cock, lips stretching obscenely as it slid back down his throat. Shiro gasped softly and shot his hand down to grip Keith's silky black hair.

Sucking cock wasn't anything new for Keith, but knowing Shiro he couldn't disappoint in getting him all riled up. He nuzzled his face into neatly trimmed black pubes, gagging and nearly choking as the intense length filled his airway. Glossy eyes glanced up, tongue running underneath as more noises slipped past him.

"Holy shit…" Shiro bit his lip, loosening the grip on Keith's hair as he pulled his head up.

"You're so cute Shiro. It's flattering how you make it sound like this is your first time getting a blowjob every time I suck you off!" Keith sent him a devious wink as he took him in once more.

His head bobbed quickly, eyes glued up as his hand brushed stray strands out of his way. Shiro's cock muffled the moans of Keith as his hands moved to the larger man's thighs. A noticeable bulge could be seen sliding in and out of his throat with ease as the wet noises. Never once was Shiro rough with him at all. After all he was obedient, soft, and honestly treated him more than the sex object Keith made himself out to be.

Gentle circles went over Shiro's thighs as he shook, turning into a moaning pitiful mess from the use of the smaller man's. Keith slammed his head back down once more, cock spearing his throat and violet eyes rolling back as he spasmed. His underwear was soaked as pleasing Shiro was the only thing that could get his cunt this wet. No touching himself. Not yet. He needed to make sure Shiro felt just his excited he was to have him in his mouth.

A loud shout from Shiro filled the dorm as he released his load. Thick, white streams kept pent up flowed into Keith with ease as he slurped and swallowed. His lips pulled up smooth, locked on the head of the shaft as one hand pumped whatever remained. He didn't stop until the last drop hit his tongue, the salty taste nothing new and nothing short of pleasant.

"Geez Keith…" Shiro panted out, slumped back in his chair. A simple 'geez'? Typical of him when he hasn't come in days and forgets just how special he is to have Keith around. Keith pulled off, licking his lips and tugging his shorts off. Of course he wasn't wearing underwear. He slid his way onto Shiro's lap, slim arms wrapping around him and planting his lips again his. All was fine until Shiro's tongue pushed through, quickly retreating and gasping.

"No! You still had some in there!" He gagged as Keith laughed in amusement, letting go of his neck and stroking his cheek.

"Of course I did! Don't worry I won't waste." Keith swallowed again and poked out his tongue, Shiro's face red and eyes averting as he couldn't face what he had done.

"Okay great. Thank you, but break time is over-oh my God." Heat filled him once more as Keith rocked his hips, Shiro's cock sliding between his plump lips and faintly staining them white. Amusement spread across Keith's face as he carefully moved on his cock and stirred it back to life quickly.

"You've always been such a good boy Taka. The stamina of a wild animal." Keith purred and moaned softly as the thickening length brushed against his throbbing clit. "Neither of us will be satisfied until this gets inside."

"I still need to finish going over this chapter." Shiro swallowed thickly as Keith pulled every move he could. The battering of his eyes and the seductive smile, the blissful move of his hips and the feeling of his cunt on him. "You said-"

"I know what I said." Keith stopped the rock of his hips, planting himself firmly down as the cock stayed wedge between his folds. "You're still going to get some work done, but neither of us are going to be neglected." One thumb brushed over Shiro's bottom lip, head tilting back instinctively as he looked poised to strike. 

"I'm rewarding you for all your hard work. Tomorrow if you do well with your final, there will be a big reward. For now I'm going to keep that cock of yours nice and warm about me. You'll feel so good and you'll get your studying done even faster knowing the prize that awaits you. You want my cunt, don't you?" An answer slipped past Shiro as if he had run out of breath.

"Yes…" Desperation flooded his eyes.

"Yes you do. You want to taste me, suck on me and eat me out because that's what good, hard working boys do. You want to empty yourself in me because that's what you were made for."

"Keith… I-I do want it-"

"I know you do baby." Keith looked over his shoulder and lifted his hips up, grabbing Shiro's cock and pushed the fat leaking head into his sopping hole. "But you said it yourself. Just one break. It'll make tomorrow even better." It took so much self control not to immediately fuck himself on the large erection. So much. Yet he pushed through and dropped himself down so that Shiro's cock was deep inside, cunt clenching down and making the fellow student moan.

Shiro bit his lip and scooted the chair forward, taking the pencil and resuming. Keith unclenched and relaxed him, resting his head on his broad shoulder and stroking the mix of black and white locks. His eyes grew half lidded smd he ached to move. No, he was an amazing cock sleeve. There was no breaking concentration now.

The room was easily silent, Keith humming softly and continuing to stroke Shiro's hair until he heard his breathing soften. Soft sighs and snores as his head drooped, eyes closed and hands fallen to the other's plump ass.

"Fuck you're perfect." Keith looked at Shiro, pecking his lips before shoving a hand down. It only took a few runs and strokes for him to orgasm, slick gushing out around the hard cock still inside of him. He slumped forward and closed his eyes as arms wrapped around the large chest. Would Shiro wake up and come inside of him? Just how long would he stay hard? Who's to say. Only the excitement of tomorrow was able to lure him asleep, aside from the feeling of Shiro on every part of his body.

-

Neither of them would have gotten up in time if it hadn't been for Shiro's phone alarm going off. Keith yawned and snuggled contentedly again the other until he heard his voice.

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, causing him to jump. 

"Huh?" Keith lifted his head up and looked down. Oh. That's right. His brows furrowed as he lifted himself off of his cock. "You must have came again in your sleep. Aw, were you dreaming of me?" He felt his cheek, blinking as Shiro lifted and set him on the desk. Cum leaked over the desk and onto the nearby notebook.

"I have to go!" Shiro scrambled and rushed to his room, changing his pants and throwing out a jacket before rushing out. Keith pouted and looked down at himself. This wasn't exactly how he hoped the morning would go. Could have been more romantic, Shiro eating him out…

That didn't matter now. In two hours he'd be greeting Shiro and rewarding him for all his efforts. There wasn't any doubt in his mind his favorite good student would get anything less than an A. That would give him plenty of time to prepare.

-

Two hours passed and Keith found himself leaning against the brick wall. His phone was in his hand and eyes watched from the side of the building as students rushed out and cheered for their freedom. He rolled his eyes until he caught Shiro rushing over with a large smile on his face. 

"Hey big guy. I'm assuming it went well?" His answer was a firm kiss on the lips, Shiro grabbing his face and and moving against him hungrily. Keith moaned softly against his lips. Slowly they pulled their heads away as red covered their cheeks. "That well hm?"

"Yeah…" Shiro laughed breathlessly and looked down. "Is that a skirt?"

"Of course." Keith gently pushed away to showcase himself. A tight red crop top and a black skirt to match, his hands flipping it up to reveal nothing but bare skin. "It's all yours. No need to be shy-" He gasped and looked down as Shiro got on his knees, burying his face into him. 

This was definitely a shocker. He knew Shiro was always for eating him out, but out in public like this without hesitation? They really had come so far.

Keith spreaded his legs and moaned softly, looking around as other students walked not too far off. The skirt draped over Shiro's head as nails dug into his plump, pale thighs. His tongue ran over Keith's clit, flicking and rubbing with precision. Slowly the smaller man rolled his hips forward into Shiro's face, grinding his dick against the tongue.

"Oh baby… So eager…" Keith smirked and rested his back against the brick wall. Shiro moved his thumbs to his lips, stretching them open as his tongue and lips traveled down. "Do you like your reward Taka?" The response was a muffled moan as Shiro buried his face further into him. 

His tongue prodded into his leaking hole, pushing in as his tongue pushed through. Keith of course had cleaned himself, but just from Shiro's desire to have his mouth on him, would he have cared like last night? His eyes fluttered as he fucked himself on the tongue, gently moving his hips as he leaked. He could feel his cunt clench in an attempt for more. More.

"Ah… Gonna come…" His thighs closed as Shiro's thighs, moaning as he came on his mouth. Luckily for them no one had taken notice, despite the amount of students outside talking to their peers. Shiro wasted no time in pulling his head out, standing and grabbing Keith's hips. 

"Keith! I love you!" Shiro proclaimed, shuffling his pants and boxers off. Keith blinked and tried to register what was happening as his hips were lifted. Hands gripped painfully at the brick wall as he stared up with wide eyes.

"Eh? Are you-ah!" Keith's head hit the wall as Shiro thrusted into him. His mouth hung open as a brutal pace was set, Shiro slamming into him and moving his cock in and out. 

"I love you Keith! I don't know if you share the same feelings or not, but I thought this was the best way to confess!" Shiro's nails dug into his hips, balls slapping against his skin. "I've had a crush on you for so long! For a while I was worried you would use me, but last night proved you really so care about my well being!" Keith panted and looked up to Shiro. A love confession? Like this? His heart was pounding, or maybe that was just the feeling of him nearing orgasm again 

"Nngh! Shiro!" Keith cried out. "Fuck! I love you too idiot!" He laughed, moaning loudly as Shiro thrusted quickly against his g-spot. "Please finish in me! I'm all yours! Nothing but yours now! Your lover, your cocksleeve, whatever you want!" He yelled as Shiro thrusted harder, cumming inside of him.

The feeling of a second orgasm overwhelmed him. He squirted, Shiro's thick cock forcing out the fluid with each thrust. Cum leaked from his used pussy as he sprayed all over Shiro. The two were a sweating panting mess, moaning and whining as they collapsed down to the ground and rubbing their bodies against each other. Their eyes met like so many times before, a flurry of emotions.

"I mean it Shiro… I'm all yours now." Their foreheads placed themselves against each other. "Whatever time of day. In or out of class. I need you." The smile that formed on Shiro's face made they gross stickiness all over them tolerable. It made anything tolerable. So Keith would have to change his ways. That didn't seem so bad.

"So… Can we go on a date?" An innocent blush filled the larger man's cheeks. "Your choice. We can eat and compare test scores." Keith groaned and rolled his head back. 

"You're such a fucking nerd, but yeah. A date sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one! It ended up getting a little cuter and I hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> If you like my writings, think about checking me out on Twitter for more content (threads, singular posts, and future polls for my writings). I'm also currently looking for RP partners and suggestions!
> 
> Twitter
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!


End file.
